<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Two: Sauna by FoxxGlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230195">Day Two: Sauna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxGlove/pseuds/FoxxGlove'>FoxxGlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Day dreams, Dimitri Week (Fire Emblem), Dream Sex, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, First Time Blow Jobs, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sauna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxGlove/pseuds/FoxxGlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhymed Poem: AABB Rhyme scheme<br/>Dimitri's relaxing time in the sauna is interrupted by a steamy encounter with his professor... or is it?<br/>Mature Content</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dimitri</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Two: Sauna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sauna heat soothes the aches and pain<br/>Of a hard day. He stretches and strains.<br/>A grimace appears on his peaceful face<br/>Discomfort contorts his features; this is his private space</p><p>Until the door opens, and heat escapes through the crack<br/>In the steamy mist he sees her strong, rippled back<br/>Dusted in pale white scars that tell a thousand tales<br/>The towel clings to her body, selfishly, he hopes it fails</p><p>He turns to face her, a warm smile hidden in steam<br/>She joins him. He thinks, <em>Is this a dream?</em><br/>She smiles, pulling her towel tighter<br/>Hard to believe, how such a beauty could be a fighter</p><p>She takes her seat across from him, cheeks filled tin pink<br/>He blushes, turns away, just a moment, then looks, <em>Did she wink?</em><br/>He pushes his golden hair out of his eyes to better see<br/><em>My sight betrays me!</em> He insists, shocked to see her on her knees</p><p>She crawls closer, towel clinging to her full breasts<br/>He watches, mouth beginning to water, “You sit back and rest.”<br/>She purrs the words as her hands clasp his thighs<br/>And she smiles devilishly, watching him begin to rise</p><p>“Professor!” His lips form her name, the only encourage her<br/>Fingers dance on his skin, she finds him beneath his sheet, beginning to stir<br/>He bites his lip, breathing deep to stifling a groan<br/>She pouts, gives him a squeeze, to her delight he moans</p><p><em>Her hands are so light and lovely</em>, he muses at her touch<br/>He leans back, lavishing their private moment before muttering, “This is too much.”<br/>She looks up, wide eyes full of thirst and desire<br/>“No Dimitri,” his name hangs in the misty air, “I think you’re a liar.”</p><p>Her hands move away, creating a sudden emptiness<br/>He begs her to return, she smiles, and begins to caress<br/>His chest. She winks again and licks her lips<br/>Suddenly she pulls the towel away, her gaze on his tip</p><p>Coated in a thin veil of sin he cannot not hide it anymore<br/>She smiles coyly, her voice becomes a whisper, “Let me give you more.”<br/>Before he can protest, her tongue finds his shaft. He grips his seat.<br/>He gasps, vision blurs in the heat, <em>Gods her lips are so sweet!</em></p><p>Her hand is at home between his thighs, the other his hip<br/>He knows she’s strong, he bites his lip,<em> but that grip!</em><br/>Her mouth engulfs him and he lets out a gasping sigh<br/>As her tongue explores him, he tilts his head to the sky</p><p>Lips and mouth indulge in his stiff length<br/>She laps up his momentary lapse in strength<br/>He grips his seat, letting out one last sinful sound<br/>His body quivers, he watches her disappear; spellbound</p><p>A hand lands on his shoulder, light and warm<br/>He looks up, sheepishly, into the eyes of the storm<br/>He lost track of time and stayed far too long<br/>“Professor!” He yelped, “Apologies, I’ll run along.”</p><p>She smiles seeing his flushed cheeks and takes her seat<br/>“Stay as long as you want, I’m beat!”<br/>“Thank you, but I should go.” He softens beneath his sheet<br/>He offers a goodbye before leaving the sauna heat<br/>Alone again, he muses, <em>What a sinful treat</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Dimitri Week!<br/>I just made my AO3 account so I'll be uploading the day 1 prompt at a later date.<br/>Please enjoy my smut poetry and please be nice to me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>